Telarendil
Telarendil is an Altmer scholar found in an Ayleid ruin in . He is originally held captive by necromancers and skeletons. After completing "Secrets of the Ayleids," he will follow the Fugitive back to the Town. Interactions Secrets of the Ayleids Saashi has learned of a nearby scholar who she thinks can help in the investigation regarding the fire that burned down the town. Dialogue ;Secrets of the Ayleids "Thank you for rescuing me! Are you also a student of ancient history?" :You could say I've recently become one. "Wonderful! The past has so many great lessons to teach us, don't you agree?" ::I do, and I think you can help me with this. "I can? How?" :::Can you translate this stone tablet? "Where did you get this?" :Never cared much for it. "That's really too bad, the past has so much to tell us." ::What can it tell us about Ayleid liches? "I'm afraid I don't understand..." :::Does this tablet tell us how to kill a lich? "Where did you get this?" ::::I recovered it from an Ayleid tomb. "Ah, yes. That would explain the various references to their burial rituals. Let's see. Hm... Yes, definitely ancient Ayleid written here. Wait, what's this? Celemaril the Sorcerer-King? Fascinating! This describes his rise to power, his conquest of Tamriel and his defeat by his brother Valentis. Amazing! It seems the victors of that conflict erased his name from history. That is why so little is known of him." :::::Does it say *how* they defeated him? "Let me see...it mentions Valentis using some kind of scroll to bind Celemaril under a statue." ::::::That must be the one the Queen's men took. "Now, this is interesting...the author describes the scroll as ancient, even for the Ayleid civilization. My goodness. I.. I think this may be referring to an Elder Scroll." :::::::I thought those were all in the Imperial Library? "Well, that's what it says..." ::::::::I need to go back home right now. "I'm coming with you! This is a major discovery!" ;General dialogue "Did you want to ask me something?" :Where are you from? "I was born in Alinor, capital of the Summerset Isles. I've been away from home for decades. My love for ancient history has taken me across Tamriel. Cyrodiil, mostly, but also Morrowind, Skyrim and Black Marsh. Haven't been to Hammerfell in a while, though. My kind isn't exactly welcome there these days." :Do you support the Thalmor? "What do you mean? I don't *oppose* them, and they provide me with some protection once in a while..." ::Do you agree with their positions? "Historians such as myself try to stay away from politics. We know how these things play out, and it rarely ends well. Let's just say the notion of a people believing itself superior to others holds little attraction to earnest students of history." ::Altmer sticking together, huh? "A lot of Altmer have disagreed with the Thalmor over the years, but few of them dare speak up." :Not for now, thanks. Appearances *